retrohedronfandomcom-20200215-history
Dabwhipkid1378
dabwhipkid1378 is a higher life form currently residing in Hartford, Atlantis = Biography Dabwhipkid1378 was born on a rainy night in the hospital of St. Francis Hospital in Hartford, Connecticut. on February 2nd in the parallel universe C-1379, his mom is quoted as saying that (s)he was "The Stinkiest Little Boy/Girl in the World" reportedly he was able to walk being just 8 days old and (b)he was able to speak 20 different languages some including: Stinky, Hanus, American English, Japanese, Mandarin, Tamil, West Korean and Ukrainian Russian. When he was 2 months old he invented a time machine and traveled to the year 1930 and graduated Harvard Law School. When (s)he was 5 (but still looked like a baby) he decided fuck this shit this shit fucking sucks and he went to the beginning of time and witnessed every event in History. up On November 7th (of the same day that he was born) he was involved in a Film Theory episode called "Doctor Who Time Lords REALLY EXIST! Pt 3." focusing on a man who was seen in multiple events in history (which was dabwhipkid1378) This caught the attention of the SCP foundation where he was captured in the parking lot of McDonalds while eating a Big Mac. In an interview with CNN he said that a guy in a black suit violently shoved a "ding dong" in his mouth while saying "You like that, don't you?" repeatedly. While a guy in a orange prison uniform gagged and almost vomited" He was then shoved into a "Red Honda Odyssey Minivan" with a Nevada licence plate minivan which he said had the licence plate "Not See" he was then blind folded (but he could still see) he saw that they drove him to a Burger King in the middle of the Nevada desert. The burger king had a door inside of it which was bigger on the inside than out. He then was put into a wooden chair where he was asked many questions. He recorded it all on his "superior" as he stated Virtual Boy Gaming System. Dr. Huge T██████: Hello dabwhipkid1378, is that what you like to be called? SCP-1378J: no lol Dr. Huge T██████: What do you like to be called? SCP-1378J: indecipherable Dr. Huge T██████: Repeat that again. SCP-1378J: indecipherable Dr. Huge T██████: What? SCP-1378J: am i is are we going 2 get free icecrum? Dr. Huge T██████: If you want to we can. SCP-1378J: show me ronald regan gay guy Dr. Huge T██████: Ronald Regan is dead SCP-1378J: no he just went into hiding with the rest of his reptillian friends. Dr. Huge T██████: Do you want SCP-19... SCP-1378J: OMG A MOVEIEIEIEIEIEEEIEIEIIE YESYESYESYESYYESYEYSYEYSYESYEYSYEYSYEYSYES SCP-1378J then blasted into the sky with poop. (Dont kill pls) Trivia Dabwhipkid1378's favorite video game is Action 56. Dabwhipkid1378 accidently invented the music genre vaporwave while playing the song Justin Bieber - Baby at 50% speed Dabwhipkid1378 composed both Home - Resonance and Beethoven's 5th symphony. He said he based them off of the first time he peed his pants. lol Category:Biography